Living Among Us
| runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Living Among Us is a 2018 American vampire horror film, directed by Brian Metcalf. Filmed in 2013, it was released in 2018, seven months after the death of John Heard, making it his last feature film release. The film was distributed by Vision Films and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment with a limited theatrical release. On January 31, 2018 the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences requested that writer/director/producer Brian Metcalf allow the script, marking Heard’s last work, to be added to their Permanent Core Collection inside the Margaret Herrick Library. Summary Vampires have just made themselves public! Now a group of documentarians have been granted access to learn how they live and coexist with humans. But as reality sets in, the crew realize their very lives are in danger. Cast * Esmé Bianco as Elleanor * Thomas Ian Nicholas as Mike * Andrew Keegan as Blake * William Sadler as Samuel * John Heard as Andrew * Jordan Hinson as Carrie * James Russo as Aaron * Jessica Morris as Sybil * Travis Aaron Wade as Rick * Chad Todhunter as Selvin * Hunter Gomez as Benny * Anna Sophia Berglund as Journey * Brian Metcalf as Paul * Chris Kos as News Anchor * Bobby Block as Dave Reviews The film received mixed reviews. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 17%, based on 6 reviews, and an average rating of 4.3/10. The Los Angeles Times felt that it was a “regrettable” finale to John Heard’s career, stating that the only reason to bother watching the film is to see Heard’s last work. The reviews from the horror community were more positive. Geek Chic Elite gave the film 4 out of 5 stars, saying "It was a refreshing look at a tired genre and showed filmmakers and fans alike that yes, vampires can still be interesting." Cryptic Rock gave the film 3.5 stars out of 5, and called it "a solid vampiric offering that adds a little bit of happy into the start of 2018." Psycho Drive In gave the film a B+, stating that "The story is entertaining, the effects are wonderful, and it’s fun to see John Heard one final time on screen as something other than a loving, if not criminally forgetful father." Found Footage Critic gave the film a 6.7 out of 10, saying "Living Among Us is a rare found footage film that takes the time to explicitly tell the audience what kind of hardware the characters are working with." Horror Movie Freaks gave the film a 10 out of 10, and stated "I really do not have anything bad to say about this movie. It was one hell of a horror flick that I suggest everyone sees, even if only once in your life." Top Found Footage Films called it "a breath of fresh air for the genre and a high quality production!" References External links * Category:2018 films Category:2018 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in the 21st century Category:Vampires in film